mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
Turkey Day '92
Turkey Day '92 is the second annual Thanksgiving marathon of Mystery Science Theater 3000 episodes run on Comedy Central. It aired from 6:00 PM, November 25 to 12:30 AM on November 27, 1992. This was the first Turkey Day to feature episode premieres. Fifteen episodes were shown in all, and were backed by segments showing Dr. Clayton Forrester force-feeding TV's Frank a turkey themed to each episode. In addition, the bumpers featuring the Satellite of Love crew engaging in Thanksgiving skits from Turkey Day '91 were re-shown during commercial breaks, along with twelve new bumpers made for this year's marathon. The half-hour special This Is MST3K repeated after the last episode aired. Schedule November 25 *6:00 PM - The Beatniks - Episode Premiere *8:00 PM - Master Ninja *10:00 PM - Space Travelers November 26 *12:00 AM - Lost Continent *2:00 AM - City Limits *4:00 AM - Viking Women and the Sea Serpent *6:00 AM - The Giant Gila Monster *8:00 AM - King Dinosaur *10:00 AM - Santa Claus Conquers the Martians *12:00 PM - The Magic Sword *2:00 PM - Teenagers from Outer Space *4:00 PM - Hercules Unchained *6:00 PM - The Unearthly *8:00 PM - Gamera vs. Guiron *10:00 PM - Fire Maidens of Outer Space - Episode Premiere November 27 *12:00 AM - This Is MST3K Host Segments is presented with his first turkey from the "turkey abacus".]] Segment One: Dr. Forrester greets viewers and sums up Turkey Day. To add to the excitement, Frank has been strapped into a giant high-chair, and Dr. F will be forcefeeding him a themed turkey that represents each episode. The Beatniks Turkey has a beret and goatee; Frank looks ready to dive in. Segment Two: The remains of The Beatniks Turkey is displayed as Frank dabs as his mouth with a napkin. Dr. F presents the be-shurikened Master Ninja I Turkey, to which Frank confidently replies, "I think it would be fun to eat another turkey." Segment Three: Frank is still feeling pretty good, so Dr. F hands him the Space Travelers Turkey, appropriately packaged in space food bags; pureed giblets are included, much to Frank's displeasure. Segment Four: Welcome to Com-poopie Central! Dr. F presents the Lost Continent dish, which in lieu of a turkey is instead a Cesar Romero salad. Segment Five: Frank picks his teeth with a credit card and goes over the rules for this Turkey Day as Dr. F presents the City Limits Turkey, complete with switchblade. Frank says he's comfortably full, but Dr. F insists. Frank: "Well, it is Thanksgiving after all..." Segment Six: The impressive Viking Women and the Sea Serpent Flambé Turkey is brought forth. Frank: "Is it okay to yell 'turkey' in a crowded theater?" Segment Seven: The Giant Gila Monster Turkey is prepared. It tastes just like chicken! Segment Eight: Frank is finally feeling the effects of all that turkey. He groans and cries when Dr. F presents a big bowl of King Dinosaur Turkey. Segment Nine: Dr. F excitedly presents Frank with the Santa Claus Conquers the Martians Turkey instead of a real present. Frank wails in anguish. Segment Ten: Frank sobs out the next greeting. Dr. F dubs Frank "Sir Eats-a-Lot" with the carving knife from The Magic Sword Turkey. Segment Eleven: Dr. F boosts Frank's confidence like a boxing coach. The Teenagers from Outer Space Turkey is used as a punching bag, much to Forrester's dismay. Segment Twelve: Frank snoozes because of the tryptophan before Dr. F wakes him to give him the Hercules Unchained Turkey. He is dismayed he has to eat under the loincloth, too. Segment Thirteen: Dr. F helps a passed-out Frank stuff down The Unearthly Turkey. "What we have here is a failure to masticate!" Segment Fourteen: Frank seems to have recovered and is hungry for turkey. Dr. F presents him with the Gamera vs. Guiron. Frank, in a squeaky voice: "Gamera has good meat and is a friend to children!" Forrester actually looks disturbed. Segment Fifteen: The final turkey is presented for Fire Maidens of Outer Space, which Frank has already started on. Dr. F counted on Frank giving up so he could have some turkey too, and asks for a bit. Frank: "Get your own." Segment Sixteen: Frank, having finished all fifteen turkeys, garnering congratulations from Dr. F, is ready for bed. Dr. F tries to convince him to stay up to watch This is MST3K. Frank: "It sounds like you're saying we're just characters on some low-budget cable show." Bumpers Note: Only bumpers original to this Turkey Day have been included here; some bumpers from Turkey Day '91 were also shown. Bumper One: Tom Servo greets viewers by noting they are watching The Beatniks, the first episode in the marathon, and adds, "Fasten your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy night!" Bumper Two: Crow notes viewers are watching show number two, Master Ninja I, and eeriely adds, "It's only begun to bite..." Bumper Three: The SOL gang reminds everyone that Space Travelers is still on and apologizes to Gene Hackman, noting they really do like him. Bumper Four: Gypsy notes it's getting late, and Lost Continent viewers may want to get a blanket and some cocoa during the break. Bumper Five: Crow: "If you're taping, this is a good time to pause!" Bumper Six: Crow: "You're watching Turkey Day at Comedy Central. Beats the hell out of mincemeat, don't it?" Bumper Seven: The SOL crew delivers a stilted greeting. They are not impressed and decide to do another take. Bumper Eight: Gypsy: "You're watching Turkey Day at Comedy Central. You know, cleaning up isn't just a girl's job!" Bumper Nine: Servo: "You're watching Turkey Day at Comedy Central. Now might be a good time to check on your mom." Bumper Ten: Servo reminds viewers they are watching Teenagers from Outer Space and over twenty-one hours into the marathon before making some strange noises. Bumper Eleven: Joel: "Hey, you're watching Turkey Day at Comedy Central. Thanks for hanging in there with us!" Bumper Twelve: Joel reminds viewers that they are watching the final movie of the marathon, the world premiere of Fire Maidens of Outer Space. References Turkey Day Promos - A Complete List Category:Turkey Day Category:MST3K Specials Category:Comedy Central Specials